


At Night

by DragonKnots (IraKura)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consentacles, Inflation, Other, Oviposition, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IraKura/pseuds/DragonKnots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I-It’s okay.” I called out to it hesitantly. “I’m just… ticklish there.”</p><p>I wasn’t sure it knew what ‘ticklish’ meant, but after a few moments and reached out with those tendrils again, moving much slower than before, and went back to the touching and prodding. I squirmed and giggled some more, but it didn’t pull away again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Night

**Author's Note:**

> An old request from tumblr~ Enjoy!

It was pitch black.

I was in bed, a single blanket covering my form and a pillow covering my head, shielding my eyes from the bright street lights outside. It was quiet - the sounds of the city something I thought I had gotten used to. But apparently not.

I bit my lip and let out a shuddering breath. As much as I wanted to blame the light (yes, I know I needed better curtains, but money was tight and the pillow did just fine) and the noises, this… wasn’t the reason I was awake.

No, the reason was because I could feel those eyes in the darkened corner, staring at me.

Just… staring.

It scared me at first. All those months ago when they first appeared. But then when the nights passed and nothing happened, I began to grow annoyed. So I started speaking to it. Just… general questions like “who are you”, “what are you”, “what do you want from me”, “why are you watching me?”, “will you bloody sod off and stop staring at me you perverted monster????”

All that time, and I got no answer. Just some… vague aura of amusement that those glowing purple eyes seemed to radiate. It was bloody lucky that purple was my favourite color or I would have resorted to violence.

So it was just the watching at first. After a while I simply just… well, it stopped bothering me. I began to feel even kind of… safe, with it watching over me. This area of the city I lived in was known for break-ins and assault, but I’ve never had a problem with it, and I started to think that the monster could actually be the reason for it…

But then, a month or so since it first appeared, the touching began.

I’d laid in bed, frozen with fear when I saw those shadowy tendrils snake out from that dark corner where the glowing purple eyes watched. I couldn’t move, couldn’t even breath when one of them touched my cheek. It radiated warmth - comfort - but a scared noise escaped me, and the tendrils retreated to that shadowed corner.

I didn’t sleep that night.

The next night, the same thing happened. I was scared, but this time I didn’t make a noise. It pet my cheek gently, then my hair and ear, before withdrawing on its own.

The night after, the same thing happened. And then the night after that, and the night after that. This continued for a month - just the gentle petting of my face and head, before it gradually just… moved on, down my body. Two days for my neck, an entire week on my chest and breasts, a couple days on my stomach… It appeared to startle when I giggled at the ticklish sensation, and made to pull away, probably thinking it had done something wrong. 

“I-It’s okay.” I called out to it hesitantly. “I’m just… ticklish there.”

I wasn’t sure it knew what ‘ticklish’ meant, but after a few moments and reached out with those tendrils again, moving much slower than before, and went back to the touching and prodding. I squirmed and giggled some more, but it didn’t pull away again.

This continued for a few nights, before again, they slipped lower.

My stomach began to flutter and my breathing grew heavy. The creature seemed to sense what I felt, as the touches became even more gentle. They curled under my panties, drawing them down just a little, gliding over skin and through the course hairs. I’d always become just the teaniest bit aroused during the touching sessions, but now it was like being hit with a sudden, intense wave that washed over me.

I stifled a moan as well as I could, and to my disappointment, the tentacles only remained for a few more seconds before pulling away.

I didn’t sleep that night.

And now, here I was.

It was about time… Another frustrating night that led nowhere other than me grabbing my vibrator and retreating to the bathroom. That had happened a few times, and the shadow had just remained, watching on, not doing anything.

Jerk.

I heard the faint rustling of those tentacles sliding across the beds and my body tensed in anticipation. The first touch to my thighs had me shivering, and I willingly spread my legs for it. It was… strange. The touches seemed a lot firmer as the wrapped around my thighs and I blinked, before shoving the pillow off my face to see what was going on.

Those eyes were watching. Of course they were, but there was just… something about it. Something different. And it had my heart pounding in my chest and my mouth going dry. The intent was…

Very, very sexual.

I know what it wanted to do. I knew now what the touching had been - an attempt to get me used to it, to lower my guard, to court me. So it could…

What? What, exactly, did it want from me?

The question slipped from my mind when some tendrils slipped beneath my panties and curled over the skin, the limbs radiating much more warmth than normal. I bit my lip and muffled a moan, and the tendrils applied more pressure.

Snap!

My eyes shot open wide at the sight of the thin strips of my panties being completely torn off, and I went red. And felt just a little indignant. “H-hey, those aren’t exactly cheap you know…”

The shadow just radiated amusement again, and I squeaked when the bulbous tip of the tentacle - slick with a colourless fluid - rubbed up against my clit. Tingles spread through me at the contact, causing heat to simmer in my belly, and I covered my mouth. It had - it had never, ever touched me there before, and considering the fact that I’d been feeling rather aroused for the majority of the evening, the contact was absolutely amazing.

It continued rubbing there, the fluid causing an easy glide across the skin of my nether lips, the movements teasing, and I wasn’t able to contain my moans. The tentacle paused for a moment, before continuing with a quicker pace after deeming that the noise was one of pleasure.

I began to tremble, gripping the bedsheets beneath me, the blanket having been kicked right off. Through my pleasure clouded eyes, I saw more, thicker tentacles snake out from that shadowed corner, where the eyes were watching - always, always watching. They snaked around my hips, lifting the lower half of my body off the bed a little, and I bit down on my lip as my stomach fluttered and churned in anticipation and need.

I couldn’t see very well, but tentacle messing around with my clit seemed to thicken, grow large, and I thought I saw a glint of purple fluid dripping from the bulbous tip. My breath hitched in my throat as it parted my nether lips, rubbing right up against my slick entrance and sending pleasure burning across my nerves and my limbs to go slack.

‘It had to be something in the fluid…’ I thought vaguely, my head lolling back onto the mattress as it continued to tease and rub against my vaginal entrance. “Gotta be whats making me feel good… hard to think…’

I wasn’t prepared for the slow, gentle thrust that slid the bulbous head right in. The girth was thick, much thicker than it looked, and I let out a choked noise as my fingers tore at the sheets. It almost hurt, but it was this sweet, pleasurable kind of pain - one that came with being stretched while simultaneously being rubbed in all the right places. It must have been covered in tiny, invisible ridges that managed to reach all of my sweet spots, and by the gods it felt so good.

It continued pushing in, pushing and pushing until it pressed my cervix, before it began pulling out. I whimpered at the mix of loss and sensation, and cried out loudly when it gave an almost savage thrust back inside.

That was only the beginning - it happened again, the coiling and grinding and filling before withdrawing, and then again the same thing. It fell into a rhythm, ripping gasps and moans and squeals from, the pleasure intense enough for my eyes to fill with tears of pleasure.

The tentacles holding me caressed my sweat coated skin almost tenderly, two of them sliding u to curl and grope at my breasts and nipples, while one began to furiously slide against my clit. The orgasm that hit me was completely unexpected, and I threw my head back and wailed.

It seemed that was what the creature was waiting for - suddenly there was a push and I felt something inside me pop, and my eyes rolled back into my skull, vision going black around the edges. Something was being pumped into me, something thick and hot that made my insides dance and stretch and this nearly overwhelming sense of fullness came over me.

My eyelids fluttered as I was gently lowered to the bed, and a few tendrils patted my cheeks and neck soothingly, as if trying to bring me back to the world of the living. I squirmed and moaned softly, attempting to focus my vision, and my eyes widened as I took in distended belly, and the thick, viscous purple liquid coating my thighs and streaming from my snatch.

I groaned and my head fell back. “W-what’d you do to me…”

I heard a noise - it sounded like an almost purr, and a tendril caressed my lips. I felt my body shift, more and more thick tentacles wrapping around me and and encasing me in a warm cocoon, and I let out a soft sigh.

Of all the things I expected to happen, it… certainly wasn’t this.

Well. I wasn’t going to complain… I guess I’d have to call into work sick tomorrow, because there was no way I was going to go in with such a bloated belly.

I began to drift off to sleep then, dreaming about what this could mean for me in the future. I could feel those purple eyes, watching me with something akin to affection, and was comforted.

I don’t think I would mind a future with my little purple-eyed tentacle monster…


End file.
